Blow Dry
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Cloud is a hairdresser, and Reno is his client. An unusually depressed Reno goes to Cloud, requesting him to do something drastic to his hair, and Cloud's not having it. Also, Reno has a BIG confession to make. Rated M -yaoi,language,lemon. PWP one-shot.


**Setting: AC, semi-AU. Cloud is a fabulous hairdresser, and Reno is his client. An unusually depressed Reno goes to Cloud, requesting him to do something drastic to his hair, and Cloud's not having it. Also, Reno has a BIG confession to make. **

**Also, brief mention of a non-essential OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does.**

* * *

Reno flopped himself down in the barber chair at Cloud Strife's salon, and looked despondently at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the reflection in the glass, of Cloud standing right behind him, scissors poised and ready to cut, as the stylist waited to hear just what his client wanted done today. He expected the Turk to tell him "the usual" – which involved cleaning up split ends, along with texturizing the top layers. Reno's long, flaming red mane was his pride and glory, and he'd been known to stand up from the barber chair mid-cut, if he felt Cloud was trimming just a bit too much off of the ends.

Which is exactly why Cloud expressed great surprise when Reno glumly announced, "I want it gone. Cut it all off, Cloud. Shave my fucking head bald."

Cloud actually gasped aloud when he heard Reno's request, hardly believing what the man was asking for. Clearly he was not in his right mind, the stylist reasoned. "I will not do anything that drastic, Reno," Cloud declared. "Tell me what's wrong! You seem so…sad. So un- Reno." Cloud smiled, in an attempt to get Reno to do the same, but it fell flat. Reno kept staring at his reflection, looking completely depressed.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Reno muttered. "I just want it gone. I want to forget…everything about today."

Concerned, Cloud paused, and placed his scissors down on his station. "Reno, this is _not_ like you," Cloud stated firmly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Never mind," Reno snapped. "Sorry…Cloud. Don't mean to take it out on you. I've just had a shit day, that I'm going to try and forget later when I start drinking…can you please, just do what I asked you to? Please?"

Cloud shook his head firmly. "No," he replied. "I won't do it."

Reno glared daggers at Cloud. "What the fuck, yo!" he exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean, you won't do it? What, my gil's not good enough for you anymore?"

"That's not it, Reno," Cloud replied calmly. "I would do this for any of my regular clients; sit down and talk with you, and make sure it's really what you want, before doing something as drastic as…cutting off all of this beautiful hair." Cloud gazed at Reno in the mirror, wistfully, and gently ran his fingers through the wild red mane. As Cloud's fingers massaged Reno's scalp, the Turk involuntarily moaned softly, leaning his head back toward the comforting touch.

"And," Cloud added, "you're not just a client to me – we're friends, right? For years, now."

"Yeah, we are. Definitely," Reno replied, smiling. "Cloud…that…feels nice," the Turk admitted. "Like you're rubbing the stress right out of my head," he continued, laughing lightly.

"Hmm," Cloud hummed, thinking. "Want a scalp massage?" he asked suddenly. "I can do this aromatherapy thing, with oils…"

Reno frowned slightly. "It won't make me smell all girly, will it?" he inquired suspiciously.

"No, it won't," Cloud assured him, as he reached to the shelf behind him for a small bottle of aromatic oils. "This is a rosemary and lavender blend…and I'll wash your hair afterward, anyway, to rinse out the residue. Sound good? I massage myself whenever I feel stressed…it does work wonders for my stress level!" Cloud said, smiling.

Reno nodded in agreement, as the thought of Cloud massaging himself played over again in his mind, giving way to some lovely visuals as he imagined Cloud giving himself a massage. The Turk was visualizing Cloud massaging a part of his anatomy _other_ than his scalp, and the very idea made his groin twitch.

"Shit," Reno muttered, and sighed. _This is what led to my shit day in the first place_, he thought.

Cloud's skilled fingers massaged Reno, as he worked the fragrant oil into his scalp. "Anything wrong, Reno? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, you're not hurting me," Reno replied, a bit glumly. "It's just that…" he paused, sighing. "I just had a hell of a day."

"So you said," Cloud replied, still working his fingers into Reno's scalp, making gentle circles with his thumbs. "Want to talk about it?"

"I…I guess so," Reno mumbled. _Maybe it'll make me feel better, get it off my chest_, the Turk surmised.

"So," Reno continued. "You know that chick I'd been dating? I think I told you about her last time I was here."

"Yeah, what was her name – Trina, right?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Well…we are no longer together," Reno replied sadly.

"Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that, Reno," Cloud said, sympathetically. "No wonder you're upset, that's understandable."

"Well…it's kind of a good thing. But also a bad thing," Reno babbled. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not making any sense…"

"That's okay," Cloud replied, understandingly. "I think I get what you mean – breakups can be a mixed bag, you know?"

Reno smiled slightly. "You always know the right thing to say, Cloud," he said, leaning back in the salon chair. "Thanks, man. But…there's a little more to it than just a breakup," Reno confessed.

"Oh?" Cloud said absently, as he toweled the aromatic oil from his hands. "Over here to the sink, Reno, I'll just wash it out and blow you dry."

Reno snickered as Cloud said "blow you dry," but said nothing – he dutifully followed Cloud over to the sink. He suddenly felt a bit…flushed, as his dirty mind conjured up images of Cloud _actually_ blowing him – and Reno wasn't thinking about anything to do with his hair, either.

"It's…awkward," Reno muttered, as he sat in the chair, and bent his head back into the sink. Cloud adjusted the water temperature, and Reno relaxed as he felt the lukewarm spray shower over his hair. "The whole thing is awkward. Trina's probably never going to talk to me again…I feel kind of bad about that, yo."

"I'm sorry, Reno," Cloud murmured sympathetically, as he lathered shampoo into Reno's hair. Reno was one of his favorite clients, and Cloud loved washing Reno's hair. It was hard for Cloud to put into words, but Reno's hair was just…sexy. _Just like the rest of him_, Cloud thought admiringly, as he smiled down at the Turk.

"It's for the best," Reno replied shortly. "I just…I couldn't do it. Couldn't keep up the charade any longer." The Turk sighed, bracing himself for what he was about to confide in his friend. Something he had never told another living soul – well, except for Trina, who had found out the hard way earlier that day.

"Cloud," Reno said quietly. "I'm gay."

Cloud made murmuring noises of acknowledgement, as he rinsed the suds from Reno's hair. "Oh," he replied, not sounding surprised in the least. Reno picked up on this right away. "You don't seem surprised to hear this, Cloud," he remarked. "And now I'm curious to hear if that's the case."

Toweling Reno's head, Cloud said nothing for the moment. "Let's head back to my chair," he murmured. Looking around, it finally dawned on Cloud that they were the only ones in the salon. This relieved Cloud, he felt he could now speak freely with his friend.

Cloud's eyes locked with Reno's, reflected in the large mirror, as Reno sat in back down in the chair. "Yeah," Cloud said quietly, as he grabbed some hair gel and a styling brush from his station. "I'm not entirely surprised by that revelation, Reno. And honestly, I'm happy for you – it takes a lot to be true to yourself like that. I should know." He began humming softly to himself as he applied styling product to Reno's long red tresses.

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Reno asked, frowning. "You…you are too?"

Cloud burst out laughing. "Gods, Reno," he sputtered. "Your gaydar must be totally broken. Seriously, how could you not know that about me?" He giggled again, doubling over as he wiped tears from his eyes. Reno grinned, but still appeared a bit puzzled.

"I never knew, Cloud," Reno murmured. "I mean, I kind of hoped, but….I was never sure. Maybe…maybe that'll make this easier, then." Reno stood up from the salon chair, and turned to face Cloud, who suddenly looked slightly panicked. _What…what is Reno up to?_ Cloud wondered, his thoughts racing.

Reno stood facing Cloud, their faces a few inches apart. "I have a confession to make, Cloud," the Turk whispered, gazing deeply into Cloud's eyes of ocean blue. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for…I don't know _how_ long, but it's been a while. And that…that's why I couldn't make it work with Trina."

Cloud gaped at Reno, not saying a word. Reno felt his heart fall; while he knew he had to tell Cloud how he felt, what if Cloud didn't feel anything toward him? _Gods, I should have thought this out…shit, I don't know what I'll do if he rejects me._

"Please, Cloud," Reno pleaded. "Say _something_, yo. I don't expect you to feel the same feelings in return….but, I just had to tell you—had to tell you how I felt—" The Turk was interrupted as Cloud quickly kissed Reno on the lips; just a peck at first, then he parted his lips and kissed Reno a bit more deeply, reaching his hands up to frame Reno's face. Reno responded by enfolding his arms around Cloud, and kissing him feverishly.

After a few minutes of this, the two broke the kiss, finally needing to come up for air. "Reno," Cloud said hoarsely, panting. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Gods…I've been lusting for you for years, but I never thought I had a chance…you were always rumored to be such a womanizer, I just figured…"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong, yo," Reno replied, smiling. "And so did I, apparently."

"I just have one question, Reno," Cloud began, smiling. "How did you _not_ realize I was gay? I mean, I'm a _hairdresser_, for crying out loud." He and Reno laughed.

"Yeah, I know, " Reno replied, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "But that's a stereotype, yo. Besides…you're still badass, Cloud. You may be a hairstylist, but you're still a dude, you know?"

"Thank you for validating my masculinity," Cloud said dryly, chuckling. He suddenly frowned. "Shit, Reno! Your hair! I have to finish blowing you dry. Get back in that chair," he instructed. Reno obeyed, sitting back in Cloud's salon chair. Standing in front of Reno, armed with a hairdryer in one hand, and a brush in the other, Cloud switched the device on, and began styling Reno's hair. He leaned in toward Reno; the Turk smiled as he felt the hardness of Cloud's leg next to his own.

Impulsively, Reno grabbed Cloud by the hips, and forced him to straddle his lap. "Hey!" protested Cloud, as he switched off the hairdryer. "I'm not done—"

"Yes, you _are_ done," Reno said, in a low growl. "Put that thing away. We can let it air dry. Come to me, Cloud."

Something inside Cloud felt as if it melted at that moment; he blinked away a bit of moisture in his eyes, as he placed the hairdryer back on its shelf, along with the hairbrush, and settled into Reno's lap, wrapping his arms around the Turk's neck. "Wow," Cloud whispered, his lips inches away from Reno's. "Why'd we wait so long, Reno?" he murmured, kissing Reno lightly.

"I don't know, Cloud," Reno whispered. "But I plan on making up for lost time. Starting right now." He ran his hands up Cloud's thighs, around his hips, cupping his ass, then traveling his hands up Cloud's lean back, as he kissed him roughly. "Gods, I want you, Cloud," Reno hissed, as he felt himself harden.

"I know," Cloud whispered, grinding himself down onto Reno's lap, eliciting a moan. "But…I don't want—I mean, if it's too soon, after you and Trina—"

"If you're worried about me rebounding, Cloud," Reno interrupted, "then don't be. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Quick as anything, Cloud suddenly got up from Reno's lap, and dashed off.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" Reno demanded, suddenly alarmed. _Shit, I bet he changed his mind…I'm coming on too strong, too fast…_

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Reno said apologetically, as he made to get up from the chair. "I shouldn't have told you that…"

Cloud moved in front of Reno, and pushed him back down in the chair. "Sit down," he commanded authoritatively, smirking. "I was just hanging out the 'closed' sign!" He straddled Reno's lap again, wrapping his arms around the Turk's neck, and moving in to kiss him. "No, Reno….you _definitely_ should have told me that. Probably sooner, even. But I'm glad you did…because I've felt the same way about you."

Reno felt a small lump in his throat, and swallowed it. "You…you have?" he asked, incredulously. "Tell me I'm not dreaming, Cloud."

"You're not dreaming, Reno," Cloud said huskily, as his hands wandered down to the front of Reno's pants, fumbling with his belt buckle. Reno groaned as he felt the backs of Cloud's hands brushing his cock, through the thin fabric of the pants. "Cloud," he moaned. "Gods, Cloud…" Cupping Cloud's ass, Reno removed one hand to unbutton Cloud's pants single-handedly.

"I know," Cloud whispered, as he leaned back slightly to allow Reno room to slide his pants down. Cloud quickly kicked them off and to the side, as they fell past his knee. He repositioned himself in Reno's lap again; the sensation of skin on skin only served to further excite them both.

"I've…never done this before," Reno said sheepishly. "How do I…?"

"Shit," Cloud said distractedly. "We may need lube. Except, I don't have any here. Oh, fuck it," he muttered, spitting into his hand, and stroking the head of Reno's cock with it, slicking it. Reno gasped at Cloud's touch, feeling as if he might melt into a puddle of goo.

"Ready for me?" Cloud whispered the question, kissing Reno on the lips. Reno nodded dumbly, incapable of speech, even if he had anything profound to say. Inhaling, Cloud knelt over Reno's cock, and slowly lowered his ass down onto the shaft, letting out a feral groan as he did so. "Oh, Reno," Cloud whispered, stroking tendrils of hair out of Reno's eyes as he rode him. "My Reno."

"Fuck, Cloud," Reno groaned, as he gripped Cloud's slim hips, and thrust upward into Cloud. He then stood up, with Cloud's legs wrapped around his waist, and sat him on the shelf of Cloud's station. Reno began thrusting into Cloud, crying out as he did so. He grinned stupidly as he caught his reflection in the mirror. _Gods, I have a ridiculous looking fuck face, _Reno thought, amused. The thought soon left his head as he felt Cloud tensing around his cock; the sensation was driving him over the edge.

"Oh, Cloud," Reno whispered, pummeling into Cloud even faster. "I'm about to lose it…"

"Yeah," Cloud replied, panting, as he reached down for his cock. "Come for me, Reno…I want to feel you come for me…"

"Together," Reno answered breathlessly. "Let's…do it together." Looking down, he placed his hand on top of Cloud's, stroking in unison, as they came together. Cloud felt his balls contract as he emptied his load into both his and Reno's conjoined hands. Reno came soon thereafter, biting Cloud's shoulder as he did so.

"Fuck," breathed Cloud, exhaling the breath he had been holding in. "Oh gods, Reno…I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud," Reno replied, kissing Cloud's forehead. "My Cloud." He sighed contentedly, as he nuzzled into Cloud's shoulder.

"So," Reno began, grinning as he gazed up at Cloud. "What now?"

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, considering. "Maybe you can ask me on a date now…although we kind of rushed things here, I suppose."

"Nah," Reno said, kissing Cloud tenderly again. "If you really think about it, we waited _way_ too fucking long." They both laughed and embraced each other, softly kissing, not wanting to let each other go.

Finally Reno broke their embrace. "Let's get cleaned up, yo," he said suddenly. "And then I can take my boyfriend out to dinner." He grinned, gently tracing Cloud's jawbone with his fingers.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Cloud replied, flashing a huge smile. "I'm really liking the sound of that."


End file.
